Mi Diarío
by Yuui Kuroyume
Summary: Serena y Darien eran amigos por un malentendido y por asustos familiares Darien se transfiere de escuela, pasan tres años y no vuelven a verse hasta que un dia lo vuelve a ver pero el esta totalmente cambiado y ahora su nombre es Darien Shields serena podra regresar al Darien de antes y ella aun segurira enamorada de el,el sentira lo mism(lose se oye mal pero denle una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

_**Holiss esta es mi primer historia de sailor moon y esta basada en otro de mis animes favoritos Ao Haru Ride tomare cosas del anime y del manga pero tambien ideas de mi cabecita loca cx**_

_**Los personajes de sailor moon pertenecen ala grandiosa Naoko Taeuchi y la historia de ao haru ride pertenece asu autora sakisaka lo bueno sin mas los dejo leer c:**_

**prólogo:mi primer amor,malentendido**

Lo que les voy a contar es mi primer historia de mi unico amor

Flash Back

En la ciudad de Tokio,una chica no muy alta de cabello largo hasta los hombros de color rubio y ojos azul cielo,con pecas,anteojos y portaba un uniforme de secundaria,su nombre Serena Tsukino,se encontraba corriendo aprisa por que había caído una lluvia impredecible,cuando alcanzo a llegar a un templo se refugio ahí,pero tambien se encontró en ese lugar con un compañero de escuela,este chico era especial para ella por que era su primer amor...este chico era muy peculiar pues no era muy alto o musculoso como los demás,de cabello negro azabache y bien peinado y ojos azul zafiro este era su primer amor Darien Chiba...sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mismo.

Darien:ca...cayó...derrepente verdad(con las mejillas rosas y nervioso)

Serena:s...si(muy nerviosa y sonrojada)

Nuevamente quedarón sumidos en silencio sin saber que decir,con los corazones latiendo muy rapido debido a su nerviosismo cuendo...

Serena:(estornudo)¡ACHUU!

Darien:estas bien Tsukino(preocupado)

Serena:si,si estoy bien(pero aun así él le arrojo su chaqueta de deporte)

Darien:pontela,si no pescaras un resfriado

Serena:(se quedo callada y mas nerviosa y sonrojada que antes)

Darien:no te preocupes no me la he puesto(sonriendo)(susurró)bueno solo una vez

Serena:(grito)¡HÉ HE HE!,entonces si la usaste Chiba¡mentiroso!(haciendo puchero)

Darien:(la miro y se empezó a reir)jajajaja eres muy divertida Tsukino

Serena:(se sonrojo mucho)¡tonto!

End Flash Back

Flash Back

Habían pasado varios días desde la lluvia repentina y en el pasillo de la secundaria,se encontraban nuestros jovenés.

Serena:(dandole la chaqueta en una bolsa)ya la lavé y muchas gracias(sonrosada)

Darien:no es nada (se notaba inquieto)

Serena:bueno nos vemos(ya se iba cuando...)

Darien:¡espera!(le tomo la mano)yo... te quería decir...bueno sobre el festival de verano(muy nervioso)

Serena: y que hay con eso(sin entender)

Darien:bueno queria saber si ya hiciste planes con tus amigas(rojo)

Serena:¡he! no todavía no de hecho yo...(el la interrumpio)

Darien:¡alas 7:00 en el reloj del parque #10(nervioso)

Serena:(muy feliz y sonrojada)¡SÍ!

End Flash Back

Flash Back

Ittou: es cierto que iras al festival con Darien(curioso)

Serena:eso no te incumbe(un poco molesta)

Ittou:por supuesto que si por que Dar es mi amigo(burlón)

Serena:eresun torpe por eso odio a todos los chicos(enojada)

Ittou:¡OH! encerio(más burlón)

Serena:(gritó)¡SÍ,YO ODIO A TODOS LOS CHICOS!(enojada)

Pero en eso salía de un salón Darien y alcanzó a oir esas palabras por lo que fingio no ver a serena y se fue.

Serena:¡Chiba,espera!(pero el no la escucho)

End Flash Back

Así llegarón las vacaciones de verano,y de igual forma pasaron varios días y llegó el tan anelado festival.

Flash Back

Serena pov.

Yo llegué temprano al parque #10,quería decirle a chiba lo que sentía por el y arreglar el malentendido de lo que había dicho pero ya en el reloj lo espere por mucho tiempo pero el nunca aparecío,yo pense que tendría muchas oportunidades para hablar con el regresando de vacaciones pero al regresar,escuche asus amigos hablar de el y eschuche algo terrible

End serena pov.

Kobayashi:¡oye lo supiste!(inquieto)

Ittou:¿qué cosa?(sin entender)

Kobayashi:¡que Darien se transfirio de escuela!(deseperado)

Ittou:¡¿qué pero cuando?!(sin creerlo)

Kobayashi:durante el verano(un poco triste)

Ittou:pero el no me dijo nada(triste)

Kobayashi:es un tonto verdad?(con una sonrisa apenas visible)

y atras de donde ellos hablaban escondida Serena había escuchado todo

Serena:(con voz cortada y lagríamas en los ojos)no...puede...ser

End Flash Back

Serena pov.

y así fue mis años en secundaria,pero yo nunca volví a saber de Chiba,y aun no dejaba de desear volver a verlo pues el siempre sería mi primer amor.

Fin serena pov.

_**Hasta aquí mi primer capitulo tengan encuenta que es mi primer historia asi que no sean muy duros pero aun asi acepto felicitaciones,criticas y si les gusta lo seguire y si no pues lo borrare pero bueno por ahora adíos les dice el conejo de la luna cx**_


	2. Chapter 2:volverte a ver

_**Holiss aqui estoy de vuelta con el capitulo 2 de mi diario y muchas gracias por sus consejos los tome encuenta aver como sale este cap espero lo leean y me digan que opinan**_

_**Los personajes de sailor moon sonmpropiedad de Naoko Takeushi y la historia es de Sakisaka c:**_

Capitulo 2:volverte a ver...

Ha pasado el tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vió ahora que ocurrira

Tres años despúes

En una recidencia en Tokio,ahora ya con casi 17 años aun se encontraba dormida nuestra joven,desde secundaria había cambiado mucho su cabello rubio ahora lo traia largo hasta debajo de la cinturay lo traia amarrado en dos coletas con forma de bombones,ya no usaba lentes y ahora sus ojos celestes eran mas claros y hermosos y tambien sus pecas habian desaparecido y hoy de nuevo se encontraba soñando con el recuerdo de su primer amor.

-mmm chiba-pero en eso sono la alarma y se cayó de la cama-¡HE! ¡AYYYYY NOOO SE ME HACE TARDE!

y así corrió por toda la casa para alistarse,por esto se cayó de las escaleras y dejando un camino de humo salió como rayo para no llegar tarde aunque en su mente iba hablando consigo misma

-por quesiempre me quedare dormida,nunca cambiare-suspiro y no pudo evitar pensar al pasar por el templo de aquella vez-_**Darien chiba que habrá pasado contigo**_

-en eso se fijo que su reloj ya marcaba las 7:55-no deberia perder el tiempo así

Ya en la escuela

-siempre se te hace tarde no serena-le dijo una chica de piel clara cabello aguamarina amarrado en una coleta y ojos azul claro

-no te olvides de torpe jajaja-le contestó otra chica de piel morena cabello largo verde oscuro y ojos fiusha

-creo que tienen razón Michiru,Setsuna-repondío apenada serena

-oye me podrias prestar un espejo Sere

-si claro Sets deja lo busco

removio en toda su maleta buscando el espejito pero no lograba encontrarlo ya que su maleta era un desastre

-olvidalo ya no lo necesito-contesto con una gota en la cabeza setsuna

-en verdad eres un desorden

-si todo un caso verdad michi

-jajajajaja si lo se así nunca lograras que ningún chico se fije en ti

-no me interesan los chicos lo saben-contesto molesta

-vamos era broma no te enfades Sere

-es que no es gracioso sets

-perdonanos-respondieron ambas

En eso todo el salon quedó en completo silencio yanque por la puerta entró una chica de cabello corto azulado y ojos del mismo color,las chicas del salón pusieron cara de desprecio en cuanto la vieron y los chicos en cambio una gran sonrisa que molesto alas chicas

-Mizuno en una presumida

-toda la razón Michi no se que le ven a esa cerebrito verdad Sere

eso lo escuchó Mizuno pero solo se limito a ocupar su lugar en silencio con la mirada baja

-he! si tienes razon sets

Serena no queria ser mala pero ella misma sabía lo que se sentía el ser ignorada,molestada y rechazada por todos por que había vivido esa experiencia en secundaria por eso decidio cambiar y no podia arriesgarse a ser la misma otra vez

-por eso todos la odian-mizuno ya no aguanto mas y salio corriedo con lagrimas en los ojos

_**-pobre de ella quisiera ayudarla pero no puedo ser la misma otra vez ya no-pensó**_

Ya en el receso

Serena,Michiru y Setsuna caminaban por el pasillo despues de comprar su almuerzo cuando escucho a alguien decir "Chiba" e iso que Sere de detuviera y volteara a ver quien habia dicho eso y vio a tres chicos hablando con "el profersor chiba" el profesor de inglés de 21 años de cabello azul oscuro y ojos azul claro

-asi que no te interesan los chicos pero si reaccionas con Zafiro Chiba

el profersor la escuchó y se dirigió hacía ellas

-soy profesor Chiba para usted quedo claro señorita Kaio

-s...si maestro

-muy bien me retiro

-jajajajaja

-no se rian ustedes dos

-lo que digas-aguantandose de la risa

En eso escucharon ados chicos hablar

-oye Tsukino es linda verdad

-si talvez deberia invitarla a salir

-no se que te ven sere-dijo setsuna

-si eres linda pero no te creas mucho

Serena no queria ser la que era antes por lo que para evitar que michiru y setsuna se enfadaran introdujo mucha comida de la que cargaba en su boca al ver esto los chicos pusieron cara de asco y horror y las chicas cara de sorpresa

-yo qen mo shoi llinga-les dijo alos chicos con la boca llena

Los chicos se fueron huyendo y las chicas rompieron en carcajadas

-eres increible

- yo apoyo a sets no puedo creer que icieras eso

-no se preocupen no me gustan los chicos por que ellos son unos ¡IDIOTAS!

Así siguieron su camino riendo aun de lo ocurrido pero en el pasillo serena tropezó con un chico alto de cabello negro que evito que se callera ella y su comida

-gracias

-niña con cabeza de chorlito

Entonses no pudo evitar reaccionar con ese chico por su forma de caminar no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para verlo

-Chiba-susurro

-sere vamos

-perdon michi,sets olvide comprar algo

-¡QUE VAS A COMER MAS!

-si lo siento sigan sin mi

y sin importar lo que pensaran de ella se fue corriendo detrás de ese desconocido que por alguna razón le recordaba a su primer amor

_**-no puede ser el osí?,no imposible aparte su voz y su altura están mal**_

eso es lo que pasaba por su mente mientras corria para alcanzarlo,pues lo estaba perdiendo de vista hasta que llego al pasillo para llegar ala cafeteria

_**-ahi esta! deberia llamarlo no?**_

Pero algo pasó cuando lo iba hacer una voz detrás suya la iso detenerse

-Shields!

la voz del chico detras de ella resono e iso que el chico volteara con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar ponerla nerviosa su cabello era negro azabache igual que el de él pero en ves de trerlo bien peinado con gel y corto lo traia un poco largo y desordenado haciendo que un flequillo callera sobre sus ojos que eran tambien de el mismo color que los de Chiba azul zafiro solo que estos solo mostraban arrogancia y frialdad mientras que ella recordaba que los de Chiba transmitian calidez y ternura la voz del chico que había llegado a evitar su error la saco de sus pensamientos

-Shields vas hacia la cafeteria-dijo el chico acercandosele y pasando por a lado de serena ignorandola

-si-fue lo unico que el pelinegro le contestó

-entonses vamonos por cierto viste la pelicula de ayer...

y así ambos se alejaron quedando ella ahí parada viendolos alejarse pues aun se encontraba un poco aturdida

ya de regreso a su casa no podia seguir pensando en lo ocurrido con la cabeza hacia abajo

_**-menos mal que no lo llame "Chiba" sino que ubiera pasado suguramente el chico pensaria que estoy loca pero es que la forma en la que sonrío y el color de sus ojos son los mismos AYYY! voy a terminar por si volverme loca**_

y despues de lanzar un gran suspiro dirigio su vista al frente y se dio cuanta de que el chico con el que se topo esa mañana estaba caminando unos pasos delante de ella

-Ahhhhh es el!-grito

Esto ocaciono que el chico volteara a verla y ocaciono que ella se sonrojara

-etto...yo...no creas que te seguia

el chico no dijo nada

-tam...tambien vivo por este vecindario jajaja-rio de forma nerviosa pero el chico la ignoro y siguio su camino

-que arrogante y frio

Susurro molesta y haciendo un tierno puchero mientras seguia su camino detras de el a distancia prudente hasta que lo vio detenerse frente al templo de aquella vez el la miro por el ravillo del ojo y luego se dirigio hacia dentro del templo ante esto el recuerdo de aquel dia de lluvia regreso a su mente y sin pensar más corrió hacia adentro del templo tambien

Hasta que lo vio sentado n el mismo lugar de aquella vez con la cabeza entre las piernas

-chi..chiba

-no soy Chiba soy Shields

-perdona te confundí

cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para irse el habló e iso que se detuviera

-cayo de repente verdad?

Y dirigio su mirada al cielo azul para ver si era cierto que comenzaba a llover pero no vio nada y entonces reacciono recordo que esas palabras eran las mismas que chiba le habia dicho hacia años atras en ese lugar

-en..ton..ces..si eres Chiba-y no pudo evitar que sus ojos comenzaran a nublarse

-ya te dije ya no soy Chiba mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre se volvió a casar con un extrangero por lo que mi nombre ahora es Darien Shields

-ya veo-cada vez le era mas dificil contener las lagrimas

-sabes ahora veo que eres realmente una cabeza de chorlito

-he! por que dices eso

-por que nunca notaste que asistia atu misma preparatoria mientras que yo me di cuenta desde el semestre pasado y tu te das cuenta hasta hoy cuando ya esta casi por terminar este semestre-dijo en forma burlesca y fria

-era ovio que no te recordara has cambiado mucho-por fin dejando que sus lagrimas salieran

-no llores es molesto

se acerco a ella y le iba a agarrar su mejilla pero ella se alejo con rapidez

-es cierto se me olvido que odias alos chicos siempre lo has hecho verdad?-dijo con frialdad

-es cierto yo odio alos chicos pero tu eras diferente por...que me gustabas-lo solto por fin despues de mucho tiempo habia dicho lo que tanto queria

-ya..ya beo-contesto con la voz un poco nerviosa pero se recompuso rapidamente-sabes es chistoso por que tu tambien me gustabas

escuchar eso iso que su corazon latiera muy rapido y se le vinieran asu mente todos los recuerdos de cuando todavía iba en secundaria la voz de el la saco de sus pensamientos

-aunque es una lastima que el pasado no pueda regresar-lo dijo con crueldad

-que..que dices-dijo ella mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse de nuevo acausa de esas crueles palabras

-que el pasado no puede regresar-dijo ya un poco molesto

-pero porque?

-simple tu cambiaste y yo tambien igual que nuestros sentimientos

esas palabras se clavavan en su corazon como un puñal y las lagrimas isieron su aparicion otra vez

-ya te dije que no llores es muy molesto-el se acerco a agarrar su mochila para luego responderle-asi que no intentes aferrarte al recuerdo del ayer porque no regresara-al pasar por su lado el le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-Aauch!

-adios-y asi el se fue dejandola ahi totalmente en shock por lo ocurrido

Ya en su casa se encontrba en su habitacion sujentando un peluche de un conejo con fuerza

-por que?por que ha cambiado tanto? Hayyy no lo entiendo!-dijo molesta mientras arrojaba a el peluche hacia el otro lado de la habitacion y ella se dejaba caer en la cama

-por que cambiaste tanto chiba-mientras dejaba que el sueño la venciera pero aun en sus sueños pensaba

_**-pense que al volver a verte aclararia lo ocurrido de la ultima vez pero en ves de eso me pediste que olvidara el ayer pero dime como? como lo hagó chiba no Darien**_

_**Bueno eso es todo en este cap pobre sere no? Espero les haiga gustado espero sus consejos para seguir mejorando nos vemos en el siguiente cap suerte desde la luna c:**_


End file.
